Artistaboo
'Artistaboo '(often nicknamed Angel, she refers to herself as FArtistaboo or ArtisTABOO) is a moist memer and a fairly popular Deviant, with 75 watchers as of July 31, 2015. Information Artistaboo is an active DeviantArt user who was a Deviant since Oct 31, 2014. She used to possess the username "Angelthebunny123", which is still available on some of her accounts, such as her Dragcave account. She is female in gender and sex, is Asian, and straight. Most things about herself is unknown as she is uncomfortable sharing her personal information. She owns several other accounts and even a spare account on DeviantArt, having the username 'Rayquazathesavior'. Origin She began her life as a deviant by flooding one of her groups with dreaded Animal Jam screenshots, mostly featuring glitches. She eventually began digital art on MS Paint as well as took pictures of some of her traditional art. She eventually got used to DA Muro, reduced her rate of dry screenshots, and eventually started using FireAlpaca. When she found Fazboggle's deviations, she decided to give him a watch. When he introduced Draw Planet to his watchers, Artistaboo joined in and helped make moist memes alongside him. Notable memes include Moist Plumber and the unfortunately dead FNaF Balls series. She has also helped give some ideas to create some memes, thanks to her obsessions. Her memes are usually either poorly drawn characters or serious art, and editing is fairly uncommon. Influences Before she met Fazboggle, Artistaboo was an Animal Jam addict and constantly submitted screenshots of said game and (terrible) art. She slightly improved overtime, but when Fazboggle came to DeviantArt, Artistaboo loved his edits and memes. After creating Moist Plumber, she has notably created several deviations about fandoms and games she is in/likes. While Artistaboo has no main influence, she was heavily influenced by a friend of her on Animal Jam when she first joined DeviantArt. Deactivation Artistaboo has a notable history for threatening to deactivate and/or deactivating. * On June 22, 2015, Artistaboo was in an arguement with two dingly darn dry memes. One of them, who claims to rarely be serious, threatened to report her to DeviantArt and somehow convince them to ban her account. She took this seriously because of her angered mood, and she declared that her deactivation should happen at that moment. The dry meme jokingly agreed, and Artistaboo posted a journal declaring that someone should wake her up on the 25th (sic). Shortly after, she deactivated, causing controversy with mostly her friends and active watchers. During her deactivation period, the dry meme revealed that most things that they say were a joke, and Artistaboo was convinced that she should return. Two days later, she returned. * On July 6, 2015, she once again threatened to deactivate. Most of her friends on DeviantArt were leaving, and she had no other choice but to post several journals about it and vent. She has since then stopped making productive artwork until July 15. At that time, most of her friends were back. * On July 11, 2015, she deactivated again. Her reason was that she thought she was always guilt tripping, and said that "if you think I'm guilt tripping then unwatch me now." She returned two days later (again). * On July 16, 2015, she was very frustrated at how people poorly treated StarsDrawings. They were attacking him for pretending to commit suicide three times, and Artistaboo made a rant journal about how she was unpleased at their actions. She said that even if Stars wasn't dead, he could be reading the comments and journals about him, and be fully convinced to actually commit suicide and therefore die. She once again told her watchers to unwatch her if they didn't agree. * From July 28 to 29, 2015, she seemed notably agressive over Lapis being dubbed a dry meme for murdering four participants in a Hunger Memes. While this wasn't close to implying that she wanted to deactivate, she did post in Fazboggle's shoutbox one threat that she wanted someone to shoot her, a rant about everyone threatening to kill Lapis ("If you guys are despising and Lapis just for killing off some fictional pixels then I have no idea what to think of humanity anymore."), and a string of F-words. Appearance While she hasn't and will likely never reveal her face, she has drawn self portraits of herself. They reveal that her hair is long, dark brown with lighter streaks, and has bangs. Her eyes are brown and her skin color is a slightly uneven light tan. She also wears purple-pink glasses and has earrings. Other Accounts These include, but are not limited to: * pornbley or Artistaboo on Draw Planet, her room is moisterthanamoistjarofmoi and another super secret room * Usernames vary, but last seen as Artwataboo on Cards Against Humanity * Angelthebunny123 on Dragcave * Artistaboo on DeviantArt, her spare is Rayquazathesavior * Angelthebunny on Wikia * Varies similar to CAH, but mainly either panfg/t or 'i feed _____' on Agar.io. * She plans on creating a Minecraft account. Trivia * Artistaboo hates walls. * Artistaboo likes to abuse F5, mostly on Squibly or Dragcave. * Because of her personality, Artistaboo, one day, might be the happiest sunbeam in the world, and another day she could be a violent and depressed dry meme. * She is lazy when it comes to typing, so usually she types with spelling and grammar errors. She also misses punctuation. * Artistaboo used to be a brony. * Artistaboo has no life. ** She states multiple times that she is dead. Most of the time, it is because she's laughing really hard. * Artistaboo used to have a dog named Lucky. She hasn't mentioned him very often. * She is very sensitive, as well as sometimes suicidal and violent. ** She takes things such as same sex shipping seriously, which is why she sometimes acts dry. *** This was the reason of her first deactivation. ** This is the cause of most of her frequent mood swings. ** She has also went to therapy before, but she returned normally. * If she would listen any type of music, it would likely be a soundtrack from Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire or Steven Universe. * She has created/inspired the most Dragcave memes, with five. * She's addicted to sweets and unhealthy food. ** She also loves eggrolls. * She states that her age is either 420 or 69 years. * She is older than Fazboggle on DeviantArt by nearly two months. * Artistaboo may or may not do a voice reveal, but she may reveal herself by violently tapping her iPad. Category:Moist Memes Category:Memers Category:Deviants Category:DeviantArt